AE (Working Title)
by mpcrawford22
Summary: AU where Kurt was admitted to NYADA before the winter showcase; it is now December and Rachel is getting more serious with Brody but he hasn't moved in. Then there's fateful day when Kurt and Rachel go shopping and meet a very clearly not American boy in American Eagle and things start to change for the better. (Blaine is in this story but it is a Kadam ending, sorry for any panic)
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Kurt! We're here already you might as well try something on. I've never seen you go this long without shopping." Rachel was talking loudly from behind a changing room door in the back of an American Eagle. She had dragged Kurt out to help her find some new jeans to go with her newly updated look and this was the first store they'd found within their college budget.

"I've never bought anything here Rachel, I don't see why I should start now. Besides, this is where about half of Finn's wardrobe is from. I do not want to adopt his fashion sense, thanks very much." Kurt was leaning against the wall opposite Rachel's room, waiting for her to put her own clothes back on so she could buy the two pairs she found that made her legs look excellent. Finally, she poked her head around the door with an exasperated look on her face.

"You're not gonna look like Finn just because you wear some more casual clothes every now and then. Come on, I won't take no for an answer." She grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him to the men's clothes on the other side of the store. As Rachel started rummaging through racks and piles Kurt stood at her side placidly, occasionally accepting an item she demanded he try on. After Kurt had accumulated more than a few items in his hands he was still standing around and following Rachel but he did have to admit it felt nice to be shopping again. He'd avoided using retail therapy as a coping mechanism after October's incident but it was about time he treated himself to some new clothes. And maybe it was about time he treated himself to a new boy as well.

"Are you finding everything all right?" A decidedly not American accent asked from behind Kurt and he turned, startled out of his thoughts. The sales associate had curly blonde hair, partly covered by a floppy beanie, and he wore a casual cream henley and some jeans, all American Eagle make. He was cute and the accent just made him all the more attractive.

"Umm, yeah I think so. Uh, Rachel was just helping me pick some things out." Kurt managed to stammer through his response in a mostly coherent manner. The associate just smiled.

"Would you like me to start a fitting room for you while you keep shopping?" He held his hands out and Kurt placed the things he was holding into them.

"Sure, thank you." Kurt smiled, regaining a little bit of his confidence.

"And your name was..."

"Kurt. I'm Kurt."

"All right Kurt, I'll get these set up for you, just come find me when you're ready."

"Okay, thanks." Kurt continued to stare after him as he walked back to the fitting rooms until Rachel slapped him on the shoulder.

"He was so cute!" She whispered conspiratorially.

"I know! Now keep shopping so I can try all this on soon." The two continued to shop, Kurt now actively searching for clothes he found interesting. Just seeing the cute, British sales associate had put a new spring in Kurt's step. He was smiling and happy to be out with his best friend in a great city where he could literally shop until he broke if he was in the mood to. It's funny how British accents can make you feel like that sometimes. After another five minutes or so Kurt and Rachel had picked out another several things, Rachel also spotting a couple of cute tops where the men's clothes started turning into the women's section. They made their way back towards the fitting rooms once more, keeping their eyes peeled for the cute British sales associate who they found refolding a stack of sweaters at a table in the corner.

"You two all set? Come on back." He continued to be all charming smiles as he waved the two back into the surprisingly empty fitting rooms. Actually, the whole store wasn't very crowded but maybe it was just the fact that it was 11:00 am on a Tuesday morning. "Okay, Kurt, I've got your things in this room here. And, Rachel, was it? This room will be yours." He pointed to a room next to the one he had opened for Kurt and let Rachel come through. Kurt sidled into his room with the extra things he had picked out and almost shut the door before the associate turned back to him quickly. "If you guys need anything, my name is Adam. Just give us a shout." Adam smiled and started to back out of the fitting rooms just as a brilliant idea came to Rachel.

"Actually, Adam?" She called from her doorway. "Kurt's never shopped here before and he's very particular about his clothing. It might help to have a second opinion if you're not too busy?" Rachel pulled out her most innocent face as she glanced between Adam's perpetual smile and Kurt's embarrassed one, his cheeks slightly redder than they had been a minute ago. He knew exactly what Rachel was up to.

"I'd be happy to help. Let me just grab the rest of my folding so I can multitask." Adam popped out of the room quickly with an excited bounce in his step. It was clear that he was delighted someone wanted his help. The life of a sales associate must be dominated by rude people if they work in New York, so finding nice people would be a relief.

"Rachel, you devious little girl." Kurt smirked before he ducked into his changing room and shut the door.

"I try." You could hear the smirk in her voice. "And I think you'll thank me later."

"We'll see," Kurt smiled to himself as he started to change into a new pair of jeans and a henley similar to the one Adam was wearing. He examined himself in the mirror for a moment and had to admit that he did not look too bad. Plus the material of the shirt was incredibly comfortable.

"Kurt! We're waiting!" Rachel called from outside his door. Apparently Adam had returned silently as he waited for them to both change and as Kurt opened his door he saw both Adam and Rachel standing there next to a pile of sweaters half-folded. Rachel had donned a pair of the jeans she'd picked out earlier as well as a crocheted peplum t-shirt kind of item that looked very nice on her. Kurt's new outfit consisted of the long sleeve henley tee, a dark navy blue color, and a pair of medium wash jeans, skinny, but not skintight. Adam and Rachel had their attention fixed on him as he did a sort of awkward turn, not really used to this kind of attention any more.

"I love it Kurt!" Rachel smiled and clapped her hands together in front of her chest. "What do you think Adam?" Adam blinked at her for a moment after he had torn his attention away from Kurt, trying to register what her question was. Then his charming smile was right back in place and he was focusing it in Kurt's direction.

"I think you look excellent Kurt." Adam gulped slightly, almost managing to make it unnoticeable (but Rachel notices everything), before continuing. "The jeans fit really well."

"Thanks." Kurt smiled back at Adam as brightly as he could manage without looking obnoxiously happy about the fact that this super cute British guy was giving him compliments. There was an awkward beat where the trio just kind of looked at each other and then:

"Alright you two, next outfits!" Adam shooed them both back into their rooms and thus began the procession of trying on clothes. They each took turns judging the outfits of the others as they came out and Kurt decided on a pair of jeans as well as two henley shirts and Rachel added the peplum top and a sweater to her pile. Adam had good-naturedly gone along with their antics and given honest and flattering opinions on which pieces he thought suited each best. Most of the time, he couldn't keep his eyes off Kurt and Kurt returned the favor as often as he could as well.

"Kurt, do you trust me enough to grab just a few more things for you to try?" Adam asked when Kurt had announced that he was on the last outfit that he had picked out, Rachel having finished with her things a few minutes earlier.

"Yes, yes I do." Kurt smiled warmly at him.

"Great, I'll be back in just a minute." As soon as Adam had left the room Rachel rushed up to Kurt and initiated a whispered conversation.

"Okay, you have to ask for his number!"

"What! Rachel, we just met the guy. And I don't even know if he's gay. It's not exactly a question you just ask a guy!" As much as Kurt would love to maybe go out to coffee with this guy he was not about to chance embarrassing himself by asking out a straight guy.

"Please, Kurt. He has been checking you out this entire time. I'm pretty sure he's gay."

"He was looking at me because you asked him to help me pick out what clothes looked best. It's his job, it has nothing to do with him being interested in me."

"Well there's only one way to find out! Just live a little. We're in New York, you deserve to have some fun!"

"Rachel, I-" Kurt cut off as Adam walked back in with a small pile of clothes which he proceeded to hand to Kurt.

"If you hate it don't be scared to tell me. I won't be offended." Adam shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall opposite Kurt. Kurt had to admit it made for a very pleasant picture. This guy could model for the store so easily.

"I'm sure I'll love them." Kurt ducked back into his room and changed quickly. The new outfit consisted of a pair of dark wash jeans, skinnier than the ones he had tried on before, a white v-neck tee, and a white oxford with red pinstripes. Kurt had to admit the clothes looked great on him. Adam had quite the eye for style. He played around with the buttons on the shirt for a minute before he decided to leave them all undone and he rolled up the sleeves passed his elbows. Overall it gave him a very relaxed, very sexy look. The v-neck was tight enough to show off his body just a bit but it was nothing over the top, and the jeans were just tight enough that they hugged his hips and bum quite nicely before giving his legs a little more room.

"Adam, just so you know, you are responsible for it when my dad tells me I've bought too many new clothes again." Kurt called before he swung open the door to reveal the spectacle that was himself. Following his instincts Kurt leaned his shoulder against the door, imitating Adam's hands in pocket move, while crossing his ankles. Now Kurt was the one painting a pleasant picture while Adam just stood there in silence for a moment. Rachel was off to the side grinning like an idiot at the pair of them.

"Well Kurt I am happy to take the blame if it means I can see you looking like this." And there it was, a direct, unmistakable flirt. Adam was flirting. Adam was flirting with Kurt. Adam the cute, blonde, charming, British American Eagle sales associate was flirting with an increasingly excited Kurt Hummel. It was time to break out the big guns.

"I've gotta say you have a great eye Adam! I love the jeans." Kurt emphasized the latter statement with a swivel of his hips as he turned around to show off the back. He peaked around his shoulder with a coquettish grin just in time to catch Adam tearing his eyes away from Kurt's butt.

"Well, I love the jeans on you." Adam returned his flirtatious smile. Just as Kurt was about to shut the door he heard Adam mutter under his breath. "And you have a great ass." Kurt smiled to himself the whole time he was changing back to his old clothes and Adam' s outfit was added to the pile of things he was buying. Now that he had confirmation that Adam was in fact, interested, all he had to do was somehow muster the courage to do something about it.

He didn't have to worry though. As soon as he finished changing Rachel dragged him up to the counter where Adam proceeded to cash them out. Rachel purchased her things first, handing over her rewards card and spelling out her new school email for coupons. Because Kurt had never shopped at American Eagle Adam signed him up for a rewards card of his own (which Kurt was positive would see good use as long as Adam worked here). The last piece of information needed for the rewards program was his number and as soon as Kurt had given it, Adam shoved a bit of blank receipt paper towards Kurt. "You wouldn't mind writing down your number for me one more time, would you?"

Kurt smiled at the smooth, inconspicuous way of asking for his number and wrote it down gladly. Feeling a spurt of bravery he also scribbled down a smiley face with a call me added next to it. Without looking at the paper Adam quickly pulled it off the counter and slipped it into his pocket, hoping his manager hadn't seen him hitting up a customer for their number while he was working.

All too soon Kurt and Rachel were back on the streets of New York, heading towards a nearby Starbucks to pickup some coffee for the return journey to Bushwick before both of their night classes. As he was paying for his nonfat mocha coffee Kurt pulled out his AE receipt with the intent of sticking it in his wallet to file back at the apartment and he noticed, scrawled across the top Adam Crawford with a phone number and his hours for the rest of the week. Kurt folded up the receipt carefully and put it in his pocket quickly, without Rachel noticing. Although she did notice the wide smile spread across Kurt's face the rest of the afternoon, and evening, and right up until the moment they parted ways to their separate classrooms at NYADA.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt was a little disappointed when he didn't get a call from Adam that night. True, even if Adam had called he wouldn't have been able to answer from his dance class but it would still be nice to see that missed call waiting there. He debated calling Adam himself, he had his number after all and had already plugged it into his phone. In the end he decided against it. By the time he returned home from class it was nearly midnight and he was tired and there was that small ridiculous voice in the back of his head poking at him and whispering "don't do it, wait for him, don't seem too eager." So, Kurt gave into the voice and went to bed sans a phone call, but still with a smile on his face and a little bounce to his step.

The next morning brought with it an early start as Rachel's first class was at nine. Kurt's wasn't until ten thirty but it was a little ridiculous to not take the train in with Rachel seeing as the next one only left twenty minutes later and the one after that got Kurt to class too late. The pair went through their usual Wednesday morning routine of Rachel making coffee and Kurt making eggs and toast. They had tried switching up jobs once but Rachel had almost burned down the apartment and Kurt very definitely burned the coffee, he was better at making tea. This Wednesday morning they did the same as always but today, Rachel had gossip to get at.

"So, Kurt, did Adam give you a call last night?"

"No Rachel, not that it's any of your business if he did." Kurt shook his head exasperatedly.

"I disagree one hundred percent! If my best friend gets asked out by a cute British boy then it is so my business. You know I expect full details when it does happen, right?"

"And why are you so positive something is going to happen? Yeah he has my number but what if... he slept on it and decides he really isn't interested? Or if we do go on a date and he decides I'm actually hideous and really boring?"

"Kurt! That is not going to happen and you know it! You are very handsome, and extremely interesting, and fun. Anyone who goes on even one date with you will be hooked and coming back for more."

"Thanks for the confidence Rach, think I could steal some of it?" Kurt laughed to himself as he stirred his coffee, staring into the mesmerizing little whirlpool he was creating. "I just hate waiting around to see if he's gonna call or he isn't but I'm way too nervous to call him."

"Wait, wait, wait. You have his number? When did that happen?" Rachel spluttered through the coffee she had gulped down just as Kurt had finished his last sentence.

"He wrote it on my receipt... along with his schedule for the rest of the week." Kurt blushed and tried his hardest to avoid Rachel's stern gaze.

"Kurt Hummel get on your phone and call that boy right now! You don't have to wait for him, where on Earth is that in the rule book? This is New York, you have to grab these chances when they come at you!"

"I don't know." Kurt just shook his head and kept staring into his coffee.

"Oh no, you're doing this. Where is your phone?" Rachel glanced around the table, hoping to catch sight of it somewhere. Kurt's glance shot up too, trying to remember exactly where he put it so he could get to it before Rachel. It was too late though, because Rachel had spotted it by the stove where he had left it while cooking breakfast earlier.

"Rachel, no!" Kurt nearly shouted, but Rachel was already holding his phone and scrolling as quick as she could through his contacts. "You give that back Rachel Berry!"

"Never!" Rachel squealed as she clutched the phone in her hands and ran in circles trying to get away from Kurt and call Adam at the same time. Finally she found his name and she quickly hit call mobile and set it on speaker phone. At the first ring the apartment fell silent and then...

"You didn't" Kurt whispered.

"I did!" Rachel whispered back.

"Rachel Berry, you are-" but Kurt cut himself off because the ringing stopped and there was a lovely British accent echoing out of the phone's speakers.

"Hello?" There was an awkward pause when Kurt stared, terrified before he lunged for the phone and grabbed it back from Rachel.

"Hi," he said embarrassingly breathless as he clicked off the speakerphone setting. "It's Kurt, uh, from yesterday."

"Oh believe me Kurt, I haven't forgotten that quickly. Not that I could." Adam smiled on the other end of the phone. He had been debating on the best time to call Kurt and had decided on trying around lunchtime today but he wasn't complaining that it was happening a little earlier.

"Oh," Kurt didn't know exactly how to reply to that. Adam sensed his hesitation and very kindly threw a line.

"So Kurt from yesterday, was there a reason for the call or did you just want to hear my accent again?" Kurt laughed very loudly at that, relieved to have something to go off of now.

"You got me. I'm a sucker for the accent, it's my weakness."

"Well, how would you like to hear it more, say, this afternoon? We could meet up for some coffee if you're free and I'll talk until you shut me up."

"Um, yeah, I'd like that. Did you have a place in mind?"

"There's a Starbucks next to my campus. Do you know the one over towards NYADA?"

"Yes, actually, I go there after class all the time! Do you go to NYADA?"

"Yeah, I'm a senior. I've never seen you around there though."

"I just started this semester. They denied my first application so I got started a bit late. I can't believe we go to the same school that is so weird!"

"Yeah, I guess even New York is a small world! Uh, listen I've got to go into class or Cassie will have my head but are you free around three o'clock?"

"Yes, yes I am. I'll see you then."

"Perfect. Bye, Kurt."  
"Bye Adam." Kurt hung up the phone and smiled down at the magical device that had been connecting him to Adam just a second ago. He could not believe his luck. He was going on a date with Adam Crawford, I cute blonde British senior at NYADA, which means they must have a few things in common at least. One of them was that they both had class with Cassandra on Wednesdays. Kurt was elated thinking about the fact that in a few hours he was going to get to sit down with Adam and talk and get to know him even more. All the sudden he looked down at himself and went through a slight panic, all he had on was dance clothes.

"I've gotta pack another outfit!" Kurt squealed and Rachel clapped her hands giddily.

"Okay boy, spill!"

"On the way! Help me pick something out or you'll end up late to class." Kurt and Rachel spent the next fifteen minutes tearing through Kurt's closet picking out another outfit for him to change into after class and then they ran to the train, each with a thermos of coffee and big smiles sprawled across their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

3 pm came steadily closer and Adam's heart rate increased in tandem. He found himself waiting at the Starbucks he had specified half an hour before he was supposed to be there but he couldn't think of any other place to linger without looking a little sketchy. A coffee shop, at least, was a harmless enough environment for a meeting. Meeting sounded wrong, but so did date. Adam had been raised on a heavy diet of romantic comedies thanks to his mother so he had a firm understanding of how to plan the perfect first date. He refused to count getting coffee as that date. When he and Kurt went on their first date, there was no "if" in Adam's mind about that fact, when they did it would involve flowers and dressy clothes and fine wine. Maybe not the wine, Adam thought, I don't think Kurt's old enough yet. He smiled inwardly at the thought because he liked the idea of dating someone younger than him, maybe someone to look after. He was a caretaker at heart.  
Adam glanced at the time on his phone, he still had another ten minutes to kill, so he let himself daydream. He thought about how Kurt would look when he met him today. He would look gorgeous, Adam was sure Kurt would always look gorgeous. He imagined him running in a little late, a little out of breath, because maybe his class was at the far end of campus. He imagined what Kurt's face would look like blushing if he got the chance to ask an embarrassing question, and what Kurt's hand might feel like under his if he got the chance to hold it. Very abruptly he didn't have to imagine anymore because Kurt walked through the door and looked around nervously. Adam's face broke into a smile and he hastened to make his way across the crowded shop in order to intercept him.  
"Hello Kurt." The greeting came out a little breathless, but the tone was so warm and happy that Kurt immediately blushed.  
"Hey Adam." He smiled. "It's really good to see you again."  
"Yeah, yeah it's good to see you too." Adam was suddenly at a loss for words, all the witty and complimentary things he had thought of saying ahead of time had just evaporated from his brain. Great. "Um, I grabbed a table in that corner do you want to get some, uh, coffee and just sit and chat for a while?" It was a much greater effort than he had thought it would be to get that sentence out.  
"Yeah, I'd like that." They approached the counter which was mercifully unoccupied so they didn't have to deal with awkwardly waiting in line and when both had ordered their drinks Adam insisted he pay.  
"But-" Kurt tried to protest weakly but Adam didn't give him time to think before he had paid and grabbed their order, leading them back to the table in the corner so Kurt decided to accept the act of chivalry graciously. "Thanks Adam, you didn't have to pay for me."  
"Well, I wanted to because it is the polite, gentlemanly thing to do when you ask someone to coffee." By now they were sitting opposite each other at the little square table, book bags on the floor between them.  
"So, are you a proper English gentleman then?" Kurt asked, affecting a snobbish accent on the proper English part.  
"Ha, not quite. Just a common boy of the Common Wealth I'm afraid."  
"Where are you from?"  
"Essex, England. What about you?"  
"Lima, Ohio, it's a dinky little town in the middle of nowhere."  
"And you're a freshman, right?" Kurt nodded. "What made you want to move to New York?"  
"I've always wanted to I guess, New York was just, the one place I felt like would accept me. Lima, wasn't really an... open minded community to say the least. But New York was always the dream I guess. And Broadway and I finally ended up here." Kurt shrugged, not thinking his story was all that interesting but Adam was listening intently, honestly interested in what Kurt was saying. "What about you? What made you hop the big water?"  
"Um, a school trip, actually. We visited New York during second year of uni back home and I fell in love with it. We managed to catch one of the student shows at NYADA while we were here and as soon as we got back home I started to file for a transfer. I love England and I loved my school, I used to be at Surrey, but there was just something about New York that just got to me. So, here I am, graduating senior in the spring."  
"So, you're what, like 22, right?"  
"I'll be turning 22 in a couple of months, yeah. Why, I'm not too old for you am I?" Adam's face was briefly crossed over with worry until Kurt giggled.  
"No, you're not too old for me, I'm 18 it's legal."  
"Well good, I wouldn't want to be in trouble with the law over a coffee date. Though for you I might risk it." Adam winked, and there was that blush he had imagined earlier. It was a soft pink tinge coloring the apples of Kurt's cheeks. Kurt ducked his head and took a sip from his coffee in an effort to hide his embarrassment from the compliment. He was out of practice at taking them well.  
From there the boys continued talking about whatever they could think of. They talked about their classes at NYADA, Adam put in a plug for the Adam's Apples, the glee club he had started and hoped that Kurt would think about joining. Kurt talked about Rachel and then his glee club back home and all his friends, intentionally making no mention of Blaine. Then Adam attempted to explain to Kurt how high school worked in England and what A levels were and things like that. Kurt was enthralled in everything he was saying because it was just so nice to listen to Adam speak no matter what he was talking about. He bet listening to a lecture on the industrial revolution would be interesting if Adam was the one giving it. And as Adam talked, Kurt found himself staring at him a bit unintentionally and maybe a bit too intensely. When he realized he blinked and straightened himself up a bit an began to make a conscious effort not to stare at Adam's lips. Funnily enough, all the time while Adam was talking he was exerting the same effort not to stare at Kurt's.  
After talking about an hour Adam announced that he had to get going to his next class and the boys picked up their bags and made their way out of the shop. Kurt walked Adam to his class room, one of the improvisational acting workshops, because he still had a little more time to spare before his next class.  
"I had a really great time today Kurt." Adam smiled, fiddling with the strap of his rucksack to keep his fingers busy.  
"Me too, I'm glad Rachel stole my phone and made me call you this morning."  
"Yes, I suppose I do owe a bit of a debt to her. Let her know I appreciate the match-making effort she's made."  
"I will, she'll be all too happy to hear it." Kurt smiled and there was a bit of an awkward silence because neither was sure if they were supposed to say goodbye yet or what the next step here was.  
"So, can I see you again Kurt?" Adam asked hopefully and grabbed for Kurt's hand, tangling their finger tips together.  
"Yes, yes you can." Kurt blushed again, it was a common reaction to anything for him, and he giggled a little.  
"Are you free Friday night? We could have dinner, maybe watch a movie?"  
"Yeah, that would be great! Actually Rachel's out Friday night so you could come over to my apartment and I'll cook us some dinner and you could bring a movie."  
"That sounds perfect." Adam smiled, he couldn't believe his luck, he was going to see Kurt in just two days and have him to himself for the whole night.  
"Alright, I'll text you the address?"  
"Sure, I'll see you later Kurt." Adam gave his hand a quick squeeze and then walked backwards into his classroom, keeping his eyes on Kurt the whole time.  
"Bye, Adam. Oh watch-" Kurt tried to warn him but it was too late, Adam had backed right into a chair and trip over his feet a bit trying to catch himself. Kurt laughed at Adam's embarrassment and Adam just shrugged and sat himself in the chair that had tripped him. "I'll talk to you later."  
"I look forward to it!" Adam shouted after Kurt as he walked away down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my goodness, please don't hate me. I know I'm slow. I have no valid excuses except there was prom drama, then boyfriend (now exboyfriend) drama, then AP exams, and now ball drama, and then my allergies decided to try to kill me so yeah. rough couple weeks. I will try much, much harder to at least have one new update a week, promise. **

Kurt got in a good half hour of smiling to himself and humming aimlessly before the worrying kicked in. He was gonna have to clean the apartment top to bottom and make sure all embarrassing photos and artifacts were hidden from sight. What should he cook? Did he go all out on something fancy and make a spectacle out of it? Kurt enjoyed spectacles and he enjoyed showing off but was it too much for a first date? Because that's what Friday was, it was a first date, getting coffee didn't count. Oh my gosh, Kurt stopped in his tracks, I'm going on a date. Kurt considered his predicament for a moment because the second he thought that word date he thought of Blaine, and their first date. Then he thought about the first time they had gotten coffee, after the spy incident, then about the staircase, that staircase where his life had taken a complete U-turn for the better. Because Blaine may have hurt him in the end, and Kurt may not have forgiven him, but that didn't stop Kurt from treasuring the memories they had made together.  
Kurt actually hadn't spent time thinking about Blaine lately, which was a good sign for him, because it meant that he was getting better. Maybe soon he would be able to forgive Blaine because he did miss his friend. And getting used to thinking of Blaine as just a friend again was going to be hard because something about it still felt off but thinking of him as a boyfriend or as someone he used to love felt much worse than friend, so, friends they would be. Kurt considered calling Blaine, maybe telling him about Adam. It would probably mean a lot to Blaine that Kurt was voluntarily sharing information about his life with him, that he was trusting Blaine for comment and advice. On the other hand, Kurt didn't know at what stage in the moving on process Blaine was at, and hearing that Kurt was starting to see another guy, a blonde haired blue eyed British boy no less, might seriously hurt him. Kurt wasn't in it for vengeance, there was no need to make Blaine feel horrible if he didn't need to. I'll ask Rachel what she thinks, or maybe call Finn. He sees Blaine everyday, he'll know how he's doing I guess.  
And so with those thoughts Kurt met Rachel at the exit from campus closest to the subway station that would lead them back to Bushwick and a gossip filled dinner cooked by Kurt and heavily complimented by Rachel. They sat down that night and made small talk for about two minutes which was all Rachel could handle before she burst .  
"I'm done waiting, how was coffee?" Rachel pushed.  
"It was so great Rachel! Adam is such a sweet guy and he's so interesting and he just- he listened to me. He paid full attention to what I was saying and would pick up on the most minute details about me, he just- he's so great Rachel." Kurt talked about a mile a minute, forcing him to stop a few times to remember how to form a sentence properly. And he had this dreamy look in his eyes that had Rachel squealing for more details. So, Kurt regaled her with as thorough a play-by-play of the date as he was able to give her, pausing for dramatic effect whenever appropriate. "And then, we got to his class and I was debating back and forth in my head if I should ask him out or if he should ask me or if we should just get coffee again tomorrow and would tomorrow be too soon? My head was all over the place but then he asked to see me again Friday night, dinner and a movie!"  
"Oh my gosh Kurt!" Rachel clapped her hands in excitement and Kurt was more than happy to indulge in a little squealing at this point. "So, like what's the plan? Is he picking you up? What are you wearing? Do you know the movie yet? When do I get to give him the boyfriend talk?"  
"Okay, Rach, hold your horses. All in good time. He is coming here, I am cooking dinner and he is bringing the movie. You will be out with Brody as I recall you telling me earlier so you will not be terrifying him any time soon. We're not quite there yet."  
"Kurt this is so exciting! I mean now that I've found love in New York I'm so glad it's your turn! Things are turning out perfectly."  
"Wait, wait, wait, LOVE? Rachel, are, are you sure I mean it's only been like two, two and a half months I know Finn's no where near over loving you do you really think Brody is the new Finn."  
"I told you Kurt, things move so much faster in New York. I'm done with Finn, obviously what he and I had was just holding me back in the end, he was a distraction from my performing. Brody is helping me with that, I mean he's already got tons of connections in NYADA and with a couple people who work in casting on some things he's auditioned for. I think he could really help me make my big break Kurt."  
"Well Rachel I already know you love yourself and your career but what about Brody? I mean if you really love him it's not about his connections, right?"  
"Oh, I know, I know, I just- I think he's good for me Kurt. And even if I'm not 100% in love with him yet I could see myself with him in the future. And you have to admit we look good together."  
"Yes, I will admit you make a very aesthetically pleasing couple to look at."  
"And, you know, we agreed we weren't gonna label what we have with each other but I think we have something special."  
"Well I will take your word for it for now, but I still need to give him the boyfriend talk, don't you forget."  
"Fine, I suppose you could do that when he picks me up on Friday." When Kurt agreed to that plan that was the conclusion of any important conversation at dinner. The spent the rest of the time discussing assignments and workshops. There was a rumor starting to circulate through the Broadway blogger community that Funny Girl would be returning to the stage next season and there was already plenty of speculation about who would be offered the lead. Rachel was already trying to book tickets.  
Much later at night Kurt dialed Finn's number, knowing he would still be up despite the hour. Even though Rachel said she was over Finn Kurt didn't like displaying that he still maintained a close relationship with his step-brother. It brought back memories of the ridiculous time in sophomore year when they were both in competition for his attention or affection. Thank goodness Finn had learned to laugh about it with them. The phone didn't ring for very long before it was answered.  
"Hey little bro! How's New York?" Finn's enthusiasm was reminiscent of a five year old.  
"Hey Finn," Kurt answered with a laugh in his voice. "And New York is great! How awful is Lima?"  
"Oh, it's not that bad! Glee club is getting ready for sectionals so that is keeping us all pretty busy. The new kids are all shaping up really well."  
"And, uh, how's- how's Blaine?"  
"Oh, um, he's been doing better I guess. You know there was that time for a while where he looked like he was never happy, and he carried this weird scrapbook everywhere, and kept saying he didn't gel his hair on the weekends anymore but I guess he looks happier now. He's been hanging out with Sam a lot more, and Tina sometimes."  
"Oh," Kurt couldn't really think what to say to Finn's rambling answer. He hadn't really thought that Blaine would've taken the breakup that hard. For him to stop gelling, even on the weekends, was definitely a sign of extreme emotional trauma. "Do you think he's, you know, starting to move on a little bit?"  
"I don't know man, do you want me to like, talk to him or something?"  
"No! No, I just, I don't know, I guess I just miss him. I don't know whether of not I'm ready to forgive him but I know I miss talking to him."  
"Well, talk to me! What's up?"  
"Um, it's kind of about a guy, are you sure you want to listen to me?"  
"Yeah dude, you're my brother, I wanna hear about your life!"  
"Okay, well, um his name is Adam, he's a senior at NYADA, and he is from England, and he's blonde, and his eyes are this really pretty blue and he runs the glee club at school, and he's coming over Friday night, and I have no clue what to make for dinner!"  
"Okay, um, a bit out of my depth with the first part but I can help with dinner!"  
"Okay," Kurt laughed at himself, he hadn't meant to spill everything so quickly he had just gotten a little carried away.  
"So, dinner. Make those cheesy biscuits that you made at Christmas, and the green beans from Thanksgiving, and the fried chicken that isn't really fried, you like bake it in the oven or something."  
"Actually, that sounds perfect Finn. Thanks." Kurt was surprised that Finn was able to piece together a meal so quickly.  
"Hey, if there's one thing I'm good at it is eating." Finn sounded completely self-satisfied.  
"Okay, I'm gonna go to bed now."  
"Alright, night Kurt."  
"And, Finn-"  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you, you know, not mention this to Blaine?"  
"Sure thing little bro."  
"Thanks, night Finn."  
"Night Kurt."


	5. Chapter 5

It was Friday, and Kurt was panicking. He had been fine the day before. He had gone about his day as usual, participated in class with the same gusto, gotten his coffee, sat quietly while Rachel sang several solos in front of the voice group they were in, and maybe spent a little more time on his phone than normal because he was always checking to see if he had new texts from a certain someone. He and Adam texted sporadically throughout the day, navigating around class and dance exhibitions because it was difficult to keep your phone in your pocket. But now, just a few hours before Adam was supposed to arrive at Kurt's loft door, Kurt was losing his mind. Should he shower now or after he cooks? If he showers first he might get dirty while he's cooking, but if he cooks first the food not might warm up quite right and he would not serve Adam cold chicken.  
Rachel was completely useless right now, because all she was doing was singing loudly with her head phones in while she got ready for her date with Brody. At least Kurt had a reprieve from being hounded for fashion advice because they had picked out her outfit a few days beforehand. And on that note, what the hell was he going to wear? Why hadn't he picked out something earlier? It's a house date, does that mean casual comfy? Or more casual but put together bordering on dressy? The internal debates were making so much noise in his head Kurt just wanted to bang his forehead on the wall until they shut up. Obviously though, that would not be very productive, so he decided to abandon that plan of action.  
It never crossed his mind that across town, closer to NYADA, Adam was having the same internal debates. Unlike Kurt though, he was hounding his roommate for advice on what to wear, asking him which movie he should bring. Should he bring a couple in case the one he picked Kurt had already seen? What if Kurt had already seen all of the movies he had? Or what if Kurt hated all of the movies he had? Adam's roommate, Daniel, was entirely exasperated because he had no clue how to do the "gay romance stuff" as he put it. He wasn't being insulting to the gay population he just meant that he didn't even understand how to plan a good date for a girl, he was totally out of his depth with this one. And so each boy was left on his own to panic, and second guess, and build up nerves by the ton.  
At about eight o'clock Rachel and Brody had left, the latter in a bit of a hunch due to the unexpectedly fierce boyfriend talk that Kurt had just delivered. Truthfully, Kurt was still rooting for Rachel and Finn to work out their problems. As dysfunctional as they had been, they had still been a cute couple in his eyes, and he wouldn't mind being able to call Rachel an official part of the family someday down the road. Much farther down the road than the two had previously planned though. Kurt's thoughts drifted from one thing to another, trying to while away the minutes he had left until Adam was supposed to arrive and to his excitement, knocks sounded from the door about five minutes early. Cautiously, while checking his hair and straightening his sweater, Kurt approached the door and took a deep breath before opening it slowly. On the other side, leaning suavely against the doorframe with a rose in one hand and movies tucked under his arm, was Adam. Kurt's small grin spread into a full blown embarrassed and unbelieving smile. "Hi," Kurt said breathlessly, not realizing that he had forgotten to breathe for a moment prior. "Good evening Kurt," and then Adam bowed his head slightly, like the perfect freaking gentleman, and Kurt melted. Right then and there Adam knew that he would have Kurt in the palm of his hand the rest of the night, right where he wanted him. Kurt motioned for him to come into the apartment, and he left his shoes by the door as Kurt shut it. In the background there was music playing, Pachabel, Adam realized after a second. And there were candles illuminating the surfaces around the living room and the kitchen that gave the apartment a warm and friendly atmosphere. Dinner was laid out on a table that Kurt had set to perfection, fully decked out in all silverware and fancy glasses and bread plates.  
"It looks amazing Kurt," and with that, a sort of tension seemed to break in the room and both boys were instantly more relaxed. They sat, they ate, they talked, they joked, it went wonderfully. Adam's wit was a wonderful match for Kurt's sarcasm, and Kurt was flattered by the constant compliments Adam paid him. The first date was going perfectly, dinner had been great, dessert (cheesecake, obviously) was delicious and wondering where the time had gone they found themselves moving towards the couch around nine o'clock to watch a movie.  
"Alright, so I had no idea what movies you liked to watch really so I brought a couple different ones that everyone back home loves. We have, er, The Full Monty, that's a comedy about some blokes in Sheffield looking for work. Ehm, the third Harry Potter movie because that's the only one of my series I could find last night, and Bridget Jones' Diary which is like a romantic comedy parody of Pride and Prejudice." Adam looked up from the cases nervously seeking for approval on at least one of his choices.  
"Oh, hard choice, um, while I love Harry Potter let's go with Bridget Jones' Diary, I've never seen it before." Kurt's eyes were shining with excitement but he wasn't about to let on that it was because he adored Pride and Prejudice.  
"Well I hope you like it, it's a right laugh in my opinion but I've been wrong in the past."  
"I'm sure I'll love it." Kurt smiled and Adam smiled back.  
Adam handed Kurt the DVD because he didn't want to inadvertently break the player or the tv. He tended to be fairly technologically challenged most of the time, and he wasn't in the mood to embarrass himself at the moment. Kurt easily got the movie set up and sat himself on the couch. He motioned to Adam to sit next to him when he noticed the other boy was still standing by the coffee table. Adam sat but was careful to leave a very respectable amount of space between them. And now came the flood of tension and racing thoughts.  
Am I sitting too close?  
What is the protocol here?  
It's way too soon to cuddle, right? Or does he expect that?  
Shit, why is this so difficult?  
I could just grab his hand?  
Maybe if I put my hand between us he'll just hold it?  
Maybe I should get popcorn and put it between us, that would be less awkward right?  
Too late to get popcorn, the movie is starting already.  
Damn, why am I a coward?  
Identical thoughts were running through both brains, unconsciously echoing each other. Kurt decided to shift himself so his legs were curled underneath him and he was leaning more towards the center of the couch. He wasn't quite sure what he had hoped to achieve with that move because Adam was still the same distance away from him, and the final goal of the evening was definitely to end up closer than two feet apart. Soon, both allowed themselves to be distracted by the movie, and stop worrying too much. Adam had been right, the movie was hilarious. Hugh Grant and Colin Firth made great enemies and Renee Zelweiger was just brilliantly funny. By halfway through Kurt noticed that they had moved closer together, now there was maybe only a foot of space between them. Progress has been made! He thought excitedly. Adam, unnoticed by Kurt, had literally been shifting himself an inch to his left every ten minutes or so, slowly pushing himself closer to his goal. They continued like this for almost the rest of the film.  
When they reached the part where Colin Firth pulls Hugh Grant outside to fight Kurt laughs so hard he literally falls to his side off balance and without thinking rests his forehead on Adam's shoulder in an attempt to stifle his laughter. As soon as he realized where he had ended up, which was basically pressed into Adam's side, he froze, unsure of how to casually move himself out of the situation. His problem was solved however when Adam mustered up the courage and put his arms around Kurt's shoulders, effectively keeping him there.  
"Is this okay?" Adam asked nervously.  
"It's great," Kurt said, trying his hardest to fight down the blush on his cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the super short update tonight! I've have some family drama happening recently but I didn't want to leave it on that cliffhanger for too long! Thank you so much for all the follows/favorites/reviews this has gotten, I really appreciate! Now, on with the show.

Chapter 6

Now, they were pressed close together and remarkably, they were both calmer. They enjoyed being close enough to feed warmth to each other and feel the inherent comfort that came with being so close to another human being. The movie finished out without much movement from wither, with the exception of Adam's head dropping to the side slightly to rest gently on top of Kurt's. In fact, both boys were so comfortable that when the credits began to roll, neither wanted to move. Kurt actually snuggled himself closer to Adam, resting his head on his chest.

They sat quietly, listening to the music from the tv for uncountable lengths of time. Time didn't really matter for them. If they'd remained undisturbed they might have fallen asleep against each other quite happily. Adam, however, decided that he wanted to do something a little more eventful than sleeping.

Slowly, so as not to startle Kurt, Adam raised his hand to Kurt's cheek and turned his face up so their eyes met. Kurt had felt that this was coming, that he wouldn't have moved off this couch before he had kissed this boy in front of him. What he wasn't expecting was Adam's gentle touch. He wasn't expecting to look up and be lost in the face of an angel, with eyes as expansive as the sky, reflecting back a boyish anticipation as well as a reverence for the boy he was looking down on. Kurt felt his cheeks burn red hot and saw flames dance on Adam's skin as well. And that was all he could register before his eyes were closed and he felt a soft pair of lips on his. Adam felt Kurt's eye lashes flutter against his cheeks and smiled into the kiss as he broke it. Their foreheads fell together and they just took a moment to breathe with each other. The silence left behind was stifling as they waited for one or the other to speak.

Finally, Adam said softly, "Is this okay?" And as he spoke he pulled Kurt much closer, winding one arm entirely around his shoulders and the other across his waist. Kurt fell forward, his hands against Adam's chest, and looked up through his lashes.

"It's great." Kurt couldn't make his voice rise above a whisper. Adam's smile spread wider as Kurt proceeded to kiss him, with exceedingly more energy than the first kiss. They kept kissing for ages, letting hands grip tighter and lips press harder. They felt the brush of tongues against each other, but it never moved past those gentle brushes. They never went to deep, or invaded that space that could have so easily led to more if they had let it.

Adam opened his eyes to look down at Kurt and what he saw was beautiful. Kurt's cheeks were flushed, his lips were slightly swollen and shiny, and his eyes were almost sparkling with happiness. What Adam saw next did not make him nearly so happy as the sight of Kurt did, because he noticed the time on the cable box read as nearly midnight. "Damn it," he muttered to himself.

"What?" Kurt blinked up at him, confused.

"The time," Adam nodded towards the clock. "I really should be going."

"No!" Kurt spoke much too quickly as he unconsciously tightened his grip on Adam's shoulders. "I mean, you don't _have_ to go if you don't want to. Rachel won't be back all night, you don't have to hurry out or anything."

"As much as I would love to stay here and kiss you all night," Adam paused to brush a piece of hair from Kurt's forehead, "I have an unfortunately early Skype date with my parents set up for tomorrow morning, and I haven't gotten to speak with them in ages."

"This means I'm gonna have to move off this couch doesn't it?" Kurt asked rhetorically.

"Or I could move you." And before Kurt realized what had happened the arm around his waist had hooked beneath his knees and he was hoisted into the air, clutching to Adam's shirt. Kurt was very pleasantly surprised to find out that Adam was stronger than he had thought. Both boys stared at each other briefly before bursting into laughter, and Adam swung Kurt down to stand in front of him.

"That was very smooth," Kurt smiled and poked Adam in the chest.

"That was the idea," Adam whispered against Kurt's ear before quickly kissing his cheek.

"Come on, I'll walk you downstairs." Kurt and Adam slid on their shoes, Adam grabbing his jacket and bag, and they walked hand in hand down the corridor, the stairs, and through the door at the base of the building.

"I had an amazing time tonight Kurt."

"Me too," Kurt smiled. They kissed briefly once more, Adam's hand lingering on Kurt's cheek before he pulled himself away and began walking down the block towards the subway station. Kurt just leaned against the doorframe, letting in the cold, and staring after him.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! So this is a slight detour into Lima, hope you all don't mind! I'm not entirely sure how I want this story to end so I'm trying to leave myself a couple different paths. The rating changes to M for swearing in this chapter. Apparently my version of Blaine has a bad-mouthed inner monologue, who knew? Thanks so much to all my new followers/favorites/reviewers!

Chapter 7

Back in little old Lima, Ohio, Blaine was not having nearly as good a night as Kurt had. He had spent the night curled up in his bed, fully clothed and fully gelled, watching reruns of America's Next Top Model, purely because he was too lazy to bother getting cleaned up for bed. His energy had been sapped all day, from the second he had over-heard Finn telling Mr. Schuester that Kurt had a date tonight. Not that Blaine could say he was all that surprised. It had been like, two months, since he made the worst mistake of his life and betrayed Kurt's trust, and betrayed himself. Blaine knew that Kurt would have moved on, he had almost expected it to happen sooner, but he was glad it hadn't.

Blaine still hadn't really forgiven himself for what he had done. Making out with Eli had been monumentally stupid, he was just glad that he had come to his senses before it went any further than that. Not that Kurt knew that, because he refused, point-blank, any contact Blaine tried to make with him and Rachel and Finn refused to intervene on his behalf. And he supposed he really didn't have the right to ask for their help anyways. This whole damn mess was his fault and now his soul mate, the love of his life, his best friend- he was in the arms of another man. _He's probably taller than me, and stronger, and more good looking, and doesn't fucking sleep around when he gets a little fucking lonely,_ Blaine thought to himself bitterly.

It was around half eleven when his phone beeped with a text alert. He grudgingly reached out to his side table and squinted at the too bright light coming from the screen.

**Sam: **Hey man, any chance you wanted to talk now? Or we could blow off some steam at the gym? It is open 24 hours, night at the gym could be fun?

**Blaine:** Are you insane man? It's nearly midnight.

**Sam:** I know but you didn't talk in school or glee like all day, I know something's up with you that you don't want to talk about. So obviously, you should talk to me.

**Blaine:** Was I really that upset today?

Blaine winced. He had been hoping that he had played off his discomfort and sadness as just being tired from a long week. Obviously it hadn't fooled Sam though. Blaine thought about whether or not Sam would actually want to listen to his problems and decided that he owed it to him to let him try to help. Plus, despite the late hour, a short run or a punching bag might actually help him feel better. He should at least get out of this dark and lonely room and stop sulking.

**Sam:** You can't fool me bro, come on. Gym time. Meet ya there in 20?

**Blaine:** Fine, see ya then.

Blaine dragged himself out from under his blankets and shuddered at the chill air that hit him. Grudgingly he changed into sweats and the first t-shirt he grabbed from the basket of clean clothes his mom had left in his room earlier. His gym bag was mostly packed already, he just tossed in some deodorant and body spray and refilled his water bottle and he was ready to go. On his way past the mirror in the front hall he paused to pull on a sweatshirt considering it was like, ten degrees outside. He noticed as he glanced at his reflection that the t-shirt he had grabbed wasn't actually his, it was the one shirt he had had the nerve to steal from Kurt without risking the wrath of the fashionista that tended to be very attached to his clothes. This was the only one Kurt would give up willingly, sporting the 'McKinley Titans Football' logo across the front. Blaine assumed it was from his brief time as kicker on the team his sophomore year. He considered going back upstairs to change but then just thought, _fuck it_, and went out to start his car and try to remember his way to the gym in the dark.

Sam was already there when he pulled up and slid his little keycard to gain entrance to the gym after hours. it was open to members 24 hours but it wasn't staffed after eight o'clock. Blaine was surprised to see that his car was the only one in the parking lot. Even after hours there were normally a few guys hanging around here, tonight he and Sam were those guys he supposed. "Hey man!" Blaine called as he walked in, "Your dad drop you off?" Sam didn't have his own car.

"Yeah, he was hoping you'd be able to drive me back if that's okay?"

"Sure man, no problem."

"Thanks, I didn't want to pull him out of bed if I didn't have to."

Blaine didn't comment on that as he dropped his bag by the treadmill next to Sam's and grab the paper towels and spray bottle from him to wipe down the machine handles. In silence the boys stepped up and started their machines, moving into a jog that wasn't really that strenuous for either. There was a faint pop-rock radio station playing in the background over the loudspeakers that filled the audio void for a few minutes but then Sam's impatience got the better of him.

"So what's got you all worked up today?"

Blaine sighed, he really didn't want to talk about it but he figured it might be a relief to get this off his chest.

"Well, Kurt had a date tonight."

"Oh," Sam had not expected that to be the answer to his question. He always thought that Kurt would find a way to forgive Blaine before this was over. "I'm sorry man, that sucks."

"Yeah, I know." Blaine huffed and increased the speed of the treadmill. "I just, guess it makes the breakup a lot more real. I mean before, there was always the chance that he'd get over me and move on but there was also the chance that he wouldn't want to move on. You know I had this dream that he would fly in for Thanksgiving or show up at Sectionals and I would be able to just look at him and see that he'd forgiven me, that he still loved me, and we'd do that slow-mo run into each others arms thing. And I would apologize again, and again, just over and over and he'd tell me to shut up and he'd kiss me-" Blaine cut himself off with a shake of his head an ran faster. "I know I'm just kidding myself, there was never a chance of that happening."

"Hey, it's never a bad thing to dream. How were you supposed to know that that wouldn't happen. Kurt loves all that romantic stuff, I bet he probably thought about the same thing sometimes."

"Well he obviously didn't want to act on it."

"Well, not to be a crappy friend or anything but can you really blame him? I know you didn't mean to hurt him and I know you beat yourself up about it everyday but he doesn't know that, because you haven't told him."

"Because he won't listen! He cut off, like, all forms of communication. I had to find out he made it into NYADA through Facebook for God's sake. I should have been the first one he called, that's how it was always supposed to be. That's what we planned." Blaine's voice faded to nearly a whimper and he felt the tell tale signs of tears building up behind his eyes. He squeezed them shut and willed himself to stop, slowing down on the treadmill until it came to a shaky stop. He just stood there, supporting himself against the rails on either side of him. He heard Sam stop his treadmill next to him and hop off, walking over to his.

Blaine felt a warm palm grip his shoulder and shake him. "Hey, stop feeling sorry for yourself! You want to get Kurt back right? You want him to forgive you?"

"You know I do."

"Well then you can't give up. So what if he went on a date tonight? Maybe it went horribly and he'll realize how much he misses you! Maybe this means he's healed up enough to start talking to you again? When was the last time you tried?"

"I don't know, a couple weeks ago. He told me to stop calling to apologize."

"Well then don't call to apologize. Call him just to talk. Try not to let on that you're still totally in love with him, just, you want to talk to your best friend."

"What would I even say to him?"

"Um, just say you called to check up with him. Finn told you he was seeing someone and you want to know your best friend is being treated right. He'll realize that you still care about him and want him to be happy, that's always a plus."

"When did you become Mr. Sage Advice?" Blaine smiled up at his other best friend, be cause Sam was right, he did miss his bestest best friend Kurt. Sam just shrugged with a huge goofy grin slapped across his face, some of his blonde hair dangling in front of his eyes. "Alright, I'll try."

"Do or do not; there is no try." Sam's inevitable impression of Yoda presented itself at the perfect time, cracking Blaine's sad exterior and bringing out a genuine smile. They laughed together loudly, hearing themselves echoed back from the high gym ceilings. "Why don't you give him a call right now? I'm gonna hit the weights for a bit."

"Alright, yeah I will. And I'll be over to spot you soon, stick to the not so dangerous ones for now."

"Alright mom," Sam called mockingly behind him as he crossed to the opposite side of the gym. Blaine chuckled as he dug his phone out of the gym bag and sat down on the edge of the treadmill. He dialed Kurt's cell number from memory and stared at Kurt's picture as his thumb hovered over the call button. He braced himself and tapped it, maybe a little more aggressively than he intended to, then held the phone up to his ear._ Ring_. Pause. _Ring_. Pause. _Ring_. Pause.

Back in New York, Kurt was sliding the door to his apartment shut and kicking off his shoes when he heard his phone vibrating over on the kitchen table. He hummed to himself quietly as he walked to pick it up, clicking answer without looking at the caller id screen, and then moved to the fridge to pour himself a glass of milk. "Hello?" Kurt's voice sounded like a bell to Blaine's ears and for a moment, all he could do was listen.

"Umm, hey, it's- it's Blaine." On the other end of the phone Kurt nearly dropped the milk.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_"Umm, hey, it's- it's Blaine."_

Kurt didn't know what to do with himself. His emotions started going completely haywire. Thoughts zooming around his head, getting tangled with each other as he tried to figure out if he wanted to answer Blaine or just hang up on him. they hadn't talked in two months and though Kurt was clearly on the path of moving on, he wasn't sure if he was anywhere near ready for this.

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice shook slightly on the other end of the call, obviously nervous about being rejected by the guy he was still in love with.

"Yeah, hi," Kurt whispered after ages of silence.

"How are you?" Blaine choked out after a second, wishing he could come up with a better conversation starter.

"Uh," Kurt didn't really know how much he should be sharing with Blaine right now, because a second ago he had felt like dancing around his whole apartment out of happiness. "I've been okay, I guess. You?"

"Um, not so good to be honest but that's my own fault," Blaine sighed.

"Yeah it pretty much is," Kurt retorted harshly, then caught himself. He had forgiven Blaine, decided to let go of the hurt that he had caused, he just wasn't ready to trust him again. "I'm sorry, that was harsh," he whispered.

"No, you have every right to be angry with me. But I didn't call to make you feel guilty."

"Then why did you call?"

"I guess I just missed you?"

"Not to be full of myself or anything but I think you've missed me for about two months now. What changed?" Kurt lowered himself onto his couch, preparing for the conversation to possibly take a downhill turn at any second.

"I, um," Blaine was embarrassed now, knowing that the second he told Kurt the reason for his call he would sound like a jealous jerk, which he guessed he was. "I heard that you had a date tonight."

"I told Finn not to say anything to you," Kurt groaned, running his hands over his face. "I almost called you the other day but I didn't want to hurt you if you hadn't you know, moved on yet."

"Finn didn't tell me, exactly," Blaine admitted. "I heard him talking to Mr. Schue."

"Oh," Kurt didn't really know what to say anymore.

"So, did it go well?"

"What?" Kurt had kinda drifted off for a second.

"Your date, did it go well?"

"Yeah, it-" Kurt stopped himself. "Blaine are you sure you want to hear about it?"

"Listen, Kurt I know I screwed up. I've regretted it every second since it happened. I will never forgive myself for hurting you like that. I don't blame you for hating me because I swear to you I hate myself so much more than you ever could. But-" Blaine paused to steel his nerves. "But I still love you, and I want you to be happy more than have no idea how much I wish you could be happy with me, but I understand that you can't. More than anything I just want my best friend back." Blaine was certainly on the verge of tears from the sound of his voice.

"I don't hate you Blaine," Kurt sighed, just as teary eyed due to the memories springing to the forefront of his mind. "And I want my best friend back too."

"Then let's make a deal," Blaine's voice sounded much steadier now. "We start over. I'm not saying we forget everything that happened," he rushed, hearing Kurt begin to object, "We just go back to that second on the staircase where we knew we were gonna be best friends forever."

"Oh my gosh you are so cheesy," Kurt laughed at Blaine's ridiculous childlike nature. He had always loved that about him. "But alright, I'd actually really like that."

"Good," Blaine straightened himself up on the treadmill and rubbed the tears out of his eyes, feeling better than he had in a while. "So, spill the details best friend, who's this new guy?"

Kurt chuckled to himself before starting in on a reserved description of Adam. Then, realizing that Blaine was actually listening, and that he seemed genuinely happy for him, he let himself open up more and more. To Blaine's surprise, he was able to keep the jealously bubbling beneath his skin at bay and he understood now more than ever the old cliche: _If you love something, let it go._ He realized that it wasn't just talk on his part, he loved Kurt enough to actually be happy to hear Kurt was happy. No one would be more surprised than Blaine himself.

By the end of the conversation Blaine actually found himself jealous for a different reason. Adam sounded like a pretty amazing guy and he was sad he didn't really have someone like that to fall back on right now. Plus he shared Kurt's adoration of English accents so he fully understood the appeal this man had.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered when he had reached the end of the date part of the conversation. "He's a really good kisser." Kurt blushed at the admission.

"Better than me?" The words made it out of Blaine's mouth before he had time to stop them, and he regretted them instantly, knowing he just put Kurt in a super awkward position.

"Not necessarily better," Kurt considered the question seriously, "just different."

"I can deal with that then," Blaine said, laying back along the treadmill. He found himself suddenly exhausted from the very long day. A glance at his watch told him it was nearing two AM, so it was no wonder. Kurt heard him yawn from the other end of the line and laughed.

"I should let you go sleepy head."

"Actually you shouldn't I still have to drive Sam home, can't sleep quite yet."

"Can't he just crash at your house? It is a Friday."

"We're at the gym actually," Blaine laughed at himself, realizing it sounded pretty weird to be at the gym at two AM.

"I will never understand you athletic types," Kurt sighed. "I should probably get going though, don't fall asleep at the wheel and tell Sam I say hi." Kurt smiled, happy to be ending the conversation on better terms than he ever dared hope for.

"I will, tell Rachel hi from me too."

"I will, she'll be glad to hear we're talking again."

"Well, anything to make Queen Berry happy, obviously," Blaine laughed and yawned again. "So, I'll talk to you later?" Blaine couldn't help but get his hopes up.

"Yes, you will," Kurt confirmed his hopes happily. "Maybe we can skype soon?"

"I would like that," Blaine smiled.

"Me too." There was a silent beat where both considered what they should say in goodbye to each other. Blaine, knowing he really should get going so he didn't fall asleep at the wheel, bit the bullet.

"Good night Kurt."

"Good night Blaine," Kurt said, followed by a relieved sigh and then he hung up, leaving Blaine with a dial tone droning in his ear.

"Hey man," Sam quietly approached Blaine and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah," Blaine stared at his cell screen, background still a picture of him and Kurt from back in their Warbler days. "I think I am."


	9. Chapter 9

** So, I feel like I need to preface this chapter with my prayers for Cory and his family and Lea and all the cast, crew, family, friends, and fans of Glee. Cory's passing hit me really hard, and the gravity of the situation threw me off my groove for a while. I put myself into mourning (I'm talking black clothes every day) and prayed extra hard every night because I didn't know what else to do. I've finally started to find my peace with this tragedy and move on with my life, but Cory will never move on from my heart. I loved him dearly. **

** On a happier note, I've talked with some of you guys who read/review this work and I'm trying to take all your ideas and wishes into consideration! I don't know how long this story will end up being but I intend to finish it by the end of September at the latest. All criticism, ideas, and wishes for the storyline are more than welcome in my inbox, I love hearing from you all! Thanks!**

Chapter 9

The weekend passed by without anything of import occurring. Kurt and Adam texted as often as their breaks from work would allow but Kurt had volunteered the majority of his weekend to Isabelle's whim and Adam had two really long shifts at American Eagle to change their floor-set from Holiday 1 to Holiday 2. Isabelle of course, could immediately tell something was different about Kurt when he had bustled into her office a little after ten on Saturday morning, two steaming Starbucks cups in his hands. For one thing, Kurt was actually taking advantage of the casual weekend policy. Even though Saturdays and Sundays meant laid back dress Kurt had never been seen in the office without an immaculately styled and professional get up.

Saturday he walked in in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a white v-neck t shirt, and a half buttoned white and red pinstriped dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up J Crew style. It was the outfit Adam had chosen for Kurt the day they had met, not that Isabelle knew that. He looked great and it was totally appropriate for a Saturday around the office but his new look shocked Isabelle into a stunned silence as she accepted her coffee from him. Then there was the fact that Kurt was being much less careful about letting everyone hear him sing. The boy was almost constantly singing to himself, under his breath, when he was sure no one could hear him. Now he was singing and humming and whistling as he walked through the halls and lingered at the edges of board rooms, awaiting his orders. Isabelle decided this was the first time she had seen Kurt truly excited about anything since the "October Incident" as it was so carefully referred to.

The inner gossip in Isabelle was clawing its way to the surface every time she spoke to Kurt that weekend. She was dying to know what had brought about such a dramatic change in her budding fashion genius. Had he gotten a part in a school show? Had he gotten a solo in voice class over his roommate? Had he been invited to the Winter Showcase? Or, as Isabelle desperately hoped would be the case, had Kurt gotten a new man in his life? It was very hard work but Isabelle kept herself quiet that weekend and didn't pry but, she swore to herself that if Kurt hadn't spilled the beans by the end of the week she would be bringing out the inquisition. Not that it would a hard sell to get Kurt to talk, he was nearly as big a gossip as Isabelle.

Adam, despite his grueling hours of building up an entirely new display layout over that Saturday and Sunday, and despite the stress of his district manager hounding him for zoning off into the distance too often, had managed to remain in high spirits. Monday morning meant no classes for either him or Kurt thanks to an angel of heaven who had been in charge of scheduling this semester. So, Adam planned out an elaborate breakfast at his apartment after which, since he lived fairly close to NYADA, he could walk Kurt up to his afternoon lecture on the history of theater arts. Kurt had eagerly agreed to seeing Adam Monday morning, finding he really had missed him over the weekend. It was silly, Kurt thought to himself, that this boy he had known for barely a week had already claimed this much of his attention. Kurt couldn't stop thinking about Adam, about kissing him, and snuggling into his side. Adam was so warm.

Kurt was perfectly aware that he fell fast, and usually he had no problem with it. He didn't actually have much of a problem with it now, it was more that he wasn't used to seeing someone fall for him reciprocally, and at what seemed to be the same pace. Look at Blaine, even though he ended up head over heels in love with Kurt, Kurt had ben a good few months ahead of him on the train to lovers-town. Adam it seemed, had booked the ticket right next to Kurt, and while that was strange, it was also kind of wonderful.

Monday morning rolled around and Kurt found himself walking along a chilly New York street in a cloud of swirling snowflakes. They caught in his hair, and on his scarf, and on his eyelashes. His cheeks burned bright red with the cold in a spectacular display of oxymoron. The weather made Kurt eternally grateful that he hadn't decided to pick out real flowers to bring over to Adam's house. A rose would have been ruined by the time he made it a block away form the florist. What he had with him was a white paper rose he had folded himself, something Isabelle had been schooling him in so they could decorate the office for the upcoming holiday season. Kurt had found the origami extremely relaxing and in his nerves he had actually made at least two full bouquets over the weekend in his spare time. Now one of the roses was going to be Adam's.

Kurt pulled out his phone to double check he had got the address right when he arrived then pressed the buzzer for Adam's apartment number. The intercom crackled to life and Kurt's face broke into a smile at the sound of Adam's voice.

"Hi love, come up you're probably freezing."

Kurt didn't get a chance to answer before the door had unlocked and he could push inside and climb the stairs to Adam's apartment. He knocked gingerly on the door, trying to regain feeling in his fingertips by wiggling them around in a way that probably looked absolutely ridiculous. Adam pulled open the door seconds later, a huge grin spreading on his face when he saw just how angelic Kurt looked all flushed with snowflakes still stuck in his hair.

"Hey," Kurt said, stepping inside when Adam moved out of the way, and returning his grin.

"Good morning, Kurt," and Adam couldn't help himself anymore, he just had to lean forward, take Kurt's cold cheeks in his hands, and kiss him. It was short and very sweet and left both boys grinning even wider than before.

"Good morning," Kurt replied, placing his hands against Adam's chest and tilting forward for one more kiss.

"Here let me take your coat and scarf, you can leave your boots on the matt by the door."

"Thanks," Kurt smiled and toed of his boots, carefully placing them on the indicated matt, then picked up his bag and quickly rifled through it to retrieve his origami flower before hanging it up next to his coat.

"What's this?" Adam asked when Kurt handed it to him excitedly.

"I folded it myself," Kurt said proudly as Adam took the rose delicately, looking at in with a slight bit of incredulity.

"This is beautiful Kurt, thank you." Adam gave Kurt another peck on the lips, and took his hand, leading him to the kitchen. "Come on, breakfast is ready."

Breakfast consisted of large Belgian waffles Adam had made himself, laced with a slight touch of pumpkin puree and maple sugar. There were small dishes of diced apples and cinnamon sugar and cream that could all be put on top of the waffles and Kurt used them all with great delight. Adam had also mixed up some of his European hot chocolate, which literally tasted like melted Cadbury's in a cup. I Kurt hadn't been sold on the looks, and the accent, and the personality already, the cooking would have sealed the deal for sure.

"Adam, that was incredible, thank you." Kurt gushed as Adam cleared away their plates and stuck the leftovers in the fridge for Daniel to eat later.

"My dad's recipe," Adam bragged. "My grandparents own a pub so he grew up cooking with Gran quite a lot."

"Well, pass on my compliments." Kurt smiled and shyly pushed forward into Adam's personal space, placing his hands on the counter on either side of him, trapping Adam effectively. "Any chance I might get the recipe?"

Adam smiled and traced his index finger across Kurt's lips, causing his breath to catch in his throat. "That's a family secret I'm afraid," he whispered, then captured Kurt's lips in a kiss that seemed to pull the two out of time and space for a moment. All they could feel was one another, slowly attaching themselves through lips, then hands, then chests, then legs. Tangling themselves together in an inescapable embrace. The moment was unfortunately broken by a loud opening and closing of the front door, and stomping footsteps entering the kitchen. Daniel had returned in a very not nice mood, he was still a Florida boy at heart as he ofter reminded Adam. Upon seeing the intwined couple pressed into his kitchen counters Daniel stopped short, vaguely remembering Adam mentioning that he was going to have a boy over for breakfast that morning.

"Sorry dude, I totally forgot." Daniel shrugged his coat off looking a little guilty but not terribly sorry.

"No worries, mate. Ehm, Kurt this is my roommate Dan, Dan, this is my boyfriend Kurt." Dan smiled and waved a quick hello before plunging his head into the fridge in search of food. Kurt's face had lit up in the biggest grin Adam had ever seen on it. And, in what was seeming to become a pattern Adam asked, "Is that okay? You being my boyfriend I mean?" It was a hushed whisper, kept between him and Kurt.

"It's great!" Kurt giggled and threw himself into a tight hug.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kurt was going through his closet slowly, choosing the perfect outfit for his date tonight as he and Rachel echoed voice warmups at each other from across the loft. They were preparing for their double date to Callbacks tonight, Rachel's idea obviously. She was eager to show off her musical prowess and assess Adam's worthiness on that score. Kurt had to admit he was curious too, because he had not really heard Adam sing yet beyond the odd snatch of tune. Kurt's laptop was open on his desk, lightly playing a mix of Broadway soundtracks to give him a better idea of what he might want to sing tonight and unexpectedly, his Skype started ringing.

Kurt sat down on his desk and clicked the popup window to see Blaine's icon looking back at him. He didn't have a ton of time to talk, he thought as he glanced at his half put together outfit, but he didn't want to snub Blaine just when they were getting back to being friends. He answered the call and waited patiently for his webcam to catch up so the screens weren't frozen on awkward pauses of both their faces. Blaine looked like an ecstatic puppy dog on his end of the connection, clearly restraining himself from bouncing in his seat.

"Hey Kurt!"

"Hi Blaine," Kurt laughed to himself a little. "How's it going?"

"Uh, not bad. How about you?"

"Good! I'm actually getting ready for a date tonight." Kurt blushed, still not really believing his luck that he gets to date someone as amazing as Adam.

"Oh, so things are still going good with Adam then?" Blaine's voice was measured and carefully interested.

"Yeah, um, we're official now, I guess. I mean, he called me his boyfriend the other day so..." Kurt trailed off, not quite sure how to explain it, and also wary of Blaine's reaction. But, once again, Blaine surprised him.

"Are you happy with him?" Blaine sounded genuinely concerned.

"Yes," Kurt nodded definitively. "I really am."

"Then I'm happy for you," Blaine smiled brightly. "Maybe I'll get to meet him soon?" Blaine asked hopefully, even if he was happy Kurt was happy he needed to size up the new guy for himself.

"Maybe," Kurt smiled. "Is it normal to introduce your boyfriend to your ex?"

"Probably not, no," Blaine admitted. "But it is normal to introduce him to your best friend." That made Kurt smile even more widely.

"Well then best friend, want to help me decide what to wear?"

"I would love to!" Blaine agreed, and he sat attentively as kurt laid out his three best options, helpfully weighing the pros and cons of each piece. They found an ensemble that they were both happy with and Kurt stayed on the line for a few more minutes while he did his hair, listening to the latest gossip from McKinley, before he signed off for the night, promising to text Blaine later.

Passing on Blaine's greeting to Rachel, the roommates made their way out of their loft to meet their boyfriends at the karaoke bar, chattering excitedly all the way there.

Adam and Brody were already inside, though on opposite sides of the bar because they had no idea they were going to be part of the same party. Both already had drinks in their hands and Kurt wondered privately if Brody was actually 21 and he was just old for a junior, or if he had gotten himself a fake id. Kurt, of course, also had a fake id, so he wasn't really one to judge. Rachel was adamant that she was not going to be drinking that night, as it may effect her performance in a negative way. Kurt didn't plan on getting smashed or anything but he didn't think there was any harm in having a drink or two.

Rachel disconnected from Kurt's arm to retrieve Brody while Kurt walked up carefully behind Adam and slipped his hands over Adam's eyes.

"Guess who?" He whispered playfully.

"Hmmm," Adam deliberated for a second. "Whoever you are you better not let my boyfriend see you," he smiled and spun on his barstool, pulling Kurt's hands away from his face and wrapping them around his waist. "How are you darling?"

"You like your pet names don't you?" Kurt asked as he hugged his boyfriend tightly and kissed him on the cheek.

"You know, I don't normally?" Adam pondered aloud. "It's just something about you, I think."

"That's nice to know," Kurt smiled.

"Kurt!" Rachel shouted from across the bar, waving her hand to call him and Adam over. She was standing in front of Brody with his arms wrapped around her waist and he was whispering something continuously as Kurt and Adam made their way over to them, hand in hand. Kurt took charge of the introductions.

"Adam, you remember Rachel, right?"

"Of course," he nodded happily. "It's lovely to see you again."

"And this is Rachel's boyfriend Brody," Kurt indicated the tall, airbrushed man attached to Rachel, who courteously reached out his hand to shake Adam's.

"Nice to meet you..." Brody smiled, allowing space for someone to fill in a name for him.

"Adam," the Brit shook his hand firmly with a friendly smile.

"So you're Kurt's new man then," Brody more stated than questioned. "Was that short-stack from last time too emotional for you? I thought he was gonna starting crying on stage," Brody laughed, not realizing he had kind of just brought up the worst subject imaginable. Adam gave Kurt a questioning look.

"_Blaine_ and I," Kurt emphasized the name to show that he disapproved of Brody's nicknamed for Blaine, "actually broke up that weekend, and please don't make fun of him like that."

"Who was Blaine?" Adam asked curiously, nothing malicious in his voice.

"My first boyfriend," Kurt said. "And actually, we recently made up. He was always one of my best friends, even before we dated, so it's really nice to be talking again."

"Anyone I need to be jealous of?" Adam pushed jokingly.

"Not at all," Kurt chuckled. "He actually asked to meet you, I was talking to him while I was getting ready earlier. He helped me pick out my outfit," Kurt smiled fondly. It was clear just how much it meant to him to have Blaine back in his life in a way that made both of them happy. Add a very sweet, very handsome British boyfriend to the equation and Kurt was just floating in New York heaven right now.

"Well, I will say that you and he have an excellent fashion sense combined," Adam supplied. "You look wonderful."

"You look pretty handsome yourself," Kurt blushed as he ran his hands around Adam's waist, fingering the soft wool of the navy sweater he was wearing. It set off his eyes very nicely. It occurred to Kurt in his and Adam's momentary silence that he had never heard Rachel stay this quiet for this long. The mystery was solved when he looked up and saw Rachel and Brody pouring over the available karaoke songs. Evidently she had pulled him away from the conversation, sensing the possible danger in Brody's mention of Blaine.

"Come on," Kurt giggled, pulling Adam towards a hightop table by the hand. "We're gonna want prime seats for the Rachel and Brody show."

"Let me grab you a drink first?" Adam asked sweetly. "I know you're technically underage here but I have no qualms being an enabler tonight," he whispered against Kurt's ear. Kurt smiled widely.

"Um, a Redd's Apple Ale then, please."

"Alright, won't take a sec," and Adam kissed Kurt's hand and made his way back to the bar. When he made it through the crowd back to the table and handed Kurt's drink over with a smile.

"I should probably warn you," Kurt whispered, "I'm not much of a drinker usually. I get tipsy pretty fast."

"Well I won't let you get into any trouble," Adam's voice brushed against Kurt's ear as he swung around behind him to take a seat at the hightop table Kurt had picked out. They had a perfectly clear view of the small stage upon which Rachel and Brody were now getting situated. The opening notes of Pink's "Just Give Me a Reason" floated from the piano and Rachel launched into an emotion filled performance from her stool. By the time she and Brody were harmonizing they were looking at each other with an unrivaled intensity that almost made everyone else in the room a little uncomfortable, but it certainly kept everyone's attention.

The song ended and people clapped and cheered politely, Adam and Kurt included. Rachel and Brody joined them at their table after Brody had stopped at the bar to get them both some wine. "What did you think?" Rachel asked immediately, eager for commendation.

"You guys were great," Adam said politely, taking a swig of his beer. "Did you catch who was next on the list?"

"That would be you," Brody smirked and sipped at his wine.

"What?" Adam looked between his table mates, Kurt seemed just as confused as he was.

"Well now that you and Kurt are officially dating you need to pass the official inspection. Just don't-" Rachel held up her hands dramatically, "don't sing Katy Perry."

"Not that I was planning on it but, why?"

"That's what Blaine sang." Brody supplied, pushing the name so Kurt didn't get mad at him about another nickname.

"He kind of has an unhealthy obsession with her stuff," Rachel added thoughtfully.

"Okay," Kurt cut in. "Enough of the Blaine talk. I am with Adam," Kurt smiled at him and put his hands on Adam's shoulders, "and I am sure whatever you choose will be great. Go on." Kurt gave him a little push towards the stage and Adam smiled nervously over his shoulder as he made his way to the stage.

Kurt was very excited to hear his boyfriend sing and when "This" by Ed Sheeran started echoing around the now quieter bar Kurt's excitement ratcheted up about ten more notches. When Adam started singing, beautifully Kurt might add, Kurt just about melted. Adam spent the whole song looking straight at him, and Kurt felt his cheeks blush heavily. He glance at Rachel and Brody, and saw Rachel nod her approval enthusiastically, Brody giving him a thumbs up. By the time Adam made his way back to the company Kurt's face was split in the widest grin imaginable.

"Was I okay?" Adam asked, eager for approval.

Kurt just laughed to himself and pulled Adam in for a sweet kiss and a warm hug. "I'm gonna need you to sing me to sleep from now on, that okay with you?" Kurt asked, laughter and a bit of incredulity in his voice.

"I'm sure we could work something out," Adam smiled, giving Kurt another kiss quickly. "Do I get to hear you sing now?"

"I suppose the spotlight calls," Kurt smiled and bowed to his friends before running up to the stage and getting ready.

Kurt went for one of his stand-by shower songs, never before seen in public, "Tell My Father" from The Civil War. It brought some Broadway back into the bar line up and he sung it beautifully. Rachel even mimed tearing up a little. When he finished he took a little bow and glanced Adam's way, looking for approval just as Adam had before. What Kurt saw was his boyfriend standing and cheering louder than anyone in Callbacks. He got the overwhelming urge to jump off the stage and kiss him again, hard. But that might be viewed as a little uncouth so he carefully made his way back to his friends and gratefully accepted Adam's arms around him before they clinked bottles and downed the rest of their drinks.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The weeks after Callbacks passed quickly, filled with flirty texts, romantic dates, casual dates, walks to class in the freezing cold, normal happy couple stuff. Adam and Kurt were really enjoying their relationship. Both got the feeling that as much as they had loved New York before, it felt more like home now than it ever had before. It was a really nice feeling. Christmas break was almost upon them, with only a few classes left before Kurt would return to Lima and Adam would fly back to Essex to be with his family, since last year he had actually spent Christmas with Dan's family in Florida. Rachel would be joining her dads for an eight night Caribbean cruise in celebration of Hanukkah.

The Wednesday before break found Kurt and Rachel in their Dance 101 class, headed by the monstrous Cassie July, crazy dance teacher extraordinaire.

"I don't care if break is in three days you are going to give this class your soul or I will keep you here all night. Twinkle-toes, drop the cell phone." Kurt, who had been trying to sneakily check his phone to see if Adam had texted him back, dropped his cell in his bag as if it had burned him. Cassie had a mean nickname for everybody, Kurt had actually gotten off lucky with Twinkle-toes. Rachel's nickname was David Schwimmer, due to her larger than average nose.

"Now, in the holiday spirit your TA," Brody waved from the corner of the room where he was leaning casually against the wall, staring at Rachel, "has decided we're going to do a combo workshop with the upper class-men. Maybe they can straighten you guys out and save me the headache." At Cassie's words a group of older students filed into the studio, among them, Adam, with a big smile on his face. He had been looking forward to surprising Kurt since Cassie had told them about this a week ago.

Kurt barely held himself back from running across the studio to hug his boyfriend, since he hadn't seen him since Monday. Adam waved from the line of seniors across the room. Cassie at herself on the desk and let Brody take over, putting them in boy-girl/senior-freshman pairs, of course pairing himself with Rachel because they happen to be one guy short. Kurt and his partner, a very petite senior who doesn't really smile, move easily through the jazz steps of the basic warmups Cassie ground into everyone's heads. Kurt spotted Adam across the studio, moving gracefully with a tall, lean ballerina type and found himself briefly jealous of the girl. He decided dancing with Adam was going to be added to his to-do list.

Cassie called insults at the class continually, mostly aimed at the freshman but a couple for the seniors. Brody got a particularly scathing look for favoring Rachel even when she messed up. Kurt had managed to escape criticism until, in the middle of their rehearsal number from Chicago, he didn't quite manage to make his turn on the right count, and ended up half a beat behind the class.

"Stop, stop!" Cassie shouted and Kurt cringed because he knew this time it was his fault. "Twinkle-toes, what was that?"

"Sorry," he mumbled, staring intently at his feet, completely mortified that he was about to be yelled at in front of his boyfriend. Dance had never been a super strong area of his to begin with.

"Middle of the room, do it again." Cassie tapped her staff on beat counting off as Kurt again tried the turn, everyone watching this time which made him so unbelievably nervous. "Again, that was worse," Cassie sneered and counted again. So Kurt spun and he was so close, but just a little tiniest bit off. "Seriously, I'm not sure why Carmen let you in here," Cassie mumbled to herself. "That was bad Twinkle-toes, try it again."

"Miss July, is that really necessary, he pretty much got it," a voice spoke up from the back of the class and all eyes snapped to Adam standing defiantly in front of the seniors. "Can't we just run through the number again instead of singling him out?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Adam, are you the teacher today?"

"I just think you're not doing any good singling Kurt out like that," Adam offered Kurt a small smile and Kurt returned it with an extremely grateful look. He could not believe Adam was standing up to Cassie for him.

"Well Downton I don't think-" Cassie broke off, a sneer on her face as she realized something. "Oh my gosh, you're with him aren't you?" She pointed between the pair of them with her staff. "That's why you've both been attached to your phones whenever I see you." Cassie stalked menacingly towards Adam. "Well, your boyfriend needs a little help with his dancing, maybe over break you would be kind enough to help him not suck."

Adam grimaced but stayed silent, not really sure what else to say without getting himself and Kurt kicked out of class, which you wouldn't be the end of the world but still, not ideal. "Alright everyone, let's go again!" Brody broke the awkward silence and moved the class back into their positions.

Kurt and Adam spent the rest of the class stealing glances of each but both carefully minding their dancing so as not to attract any further animosity from the beast. After the grueling hour was over Kurt slumped on the floor next to his bag, gulping down some water and pulling on his sock and boots. Adam sat on the windowsill behind him and started to rub Kurt's shoulders, placing a kiss on the top of his head. The friendly contact made Kurt smile with relief, he didn't realize how badly he had needed it.

"You okay, love?" Adam whispered.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kurt smiled twisting around to look lovingly up at Adam. "Thanks for sticking up for me"

"You barely missed that turn, she didn't need to make you do that," Adam smiled back.

"Honestly I'm not that great of a dancer to begin with, Blaine was always the good one of the pair of us," Kurt laughed causally.

"Well, I enjoyed watching you dance _very_ much," Adam laughed, hugging Kurt close to him and hooking his head over Kurt's shoulder. "I bet you're much more entertaining than Blaine could ever be," Adam pressed a kiss to Kurt's cheek quickly and pulled him to his feet, leading them out of the dance studio.

"When do I get to meet the fabulous Blaine though? We've been together nearly two months now and he asked to meet me like, a week after we started dating." Kurt laughed at Adam's incredulity. He didn't want to make a big deal out of introducing them and he had wanted to take his time and make sure Blaine was in a good enough place to handle it. Kurt definitely worried about him still, because every now and then Blaine still had this look in his eye when he payed Kurt a compliment, or he would make a little comment that would remind Kurt just how intimately they had known each other while they were dating, and it would throw Kurt off his game a bit. It made him think Blaine wasn't as okay with this new arrangement they had as he said out loud.

"Tell you what," Kurt said, holding onto Adam's hand tightly. "It's probably about time I introduce you to my dad too, so when I go home for Christmas I'll sit down with both of them and Skype you. Sound good?"

"Oh god, I have to meet the father and the ex at the same time? They'll rip me apart." Adam muttered worriedly.

"No they won't, they'll love you, because you make me happy." Kurt stopped them in the middle of the hallway and leaned up to press a kiss to Adam's lips quickly. "Meet me for coffee after class?"

"Of course," Adam smiled and kissed Kurt's head again, giving his hand a brief squeeze before ducking into his lecture hall and Kurt went around the corner to his next seminar.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Okay, this is super short, please don't hate me. I've been in a writers block and trying to get ready to start freshman year of college and my work schedule picked up like crazy but I wanted to at least give you something. So this is a quick exchange between Burt and Kurt on the first day of holiday break. Enjoy, and don't panic, and don't hate me. **

When Kurt stepped off the plane at the airport he immediately scanned the crowd for his Dad. Burt was standing as close to the door as he could without being told off by the TSA agents guarding it. Identical grins spread across the faces of father and son as Kurt rushed to throw himself into the arms of the world's best dad.

"Oh Kurt, I missed you!" Burt laughed, hugging Kurt closer.

"I missed you too Dad," Kurt sighed, breathing in the familiar scent of family.

"How are you? Your flight was alright?"

"Yes, Dad. It's only like an hour an a half from here to New York."

"Well, it feels like a lot further," Burt pulled Kurt into his side and shook his shoulders. "Come on, let's go pick up your suitcase."

The two men, because Kurt really could be considered a man now, picked up Kurt's bag, pulled out of the parking lot, and started on the kind of long drive back to Lima. Kurt filled his Dad in on his plan to have Blaine and Burt Skype with Adam the day after next. Burt tried to push for more details about Kurt's mysterious boyfriend of two months. He had heard more about Adam from Blaine than he had from Kurt, really. Blaine had developed a habit the past two months of stopping by the garage with Finn and just sort of hanging around, doing his homework in the corner, sometimes even bringing Sam along. They would do homework, watch Finn, who attempted to show them the ropes around the garage, and every now and then have coffee with Burt on his break.

"So, Kurt." Burt turned to look briefly at his son. "I never got the whole story about what happened between you and Blaine. Every time I mention it to him he goes red as a fire truck and starts apologizing profusely."

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Kurt nodded, sort of guiltily glad to hear that that was Blaine's reaction. "He, umm, God this is awkward. He, Dad, don't blow up because he and I are friends again but, he cheated on me. And I was mad- for like a long time- but when I met Adam I realized that I was strong enough to get by this and I've forgiven him."

Burt nearly ran the car off the road. "He cheated on you? That bastard!"

"No, Dad, I've forgiven him please don't let this screw up what I know you two have together."

"What _we_ have together? Kurt that guy broke you in half, I saw it, any affection I had for him took a massive hit with and now I find out he _cheated_ on you? I'm gonna drop a car on him next time he's in the garage."

"No, you're not going to drop a car on him. I lost the love of my life to his stupid decision I'm not gonna lose my best friend to my father's impulse. I've let go of it."

"Really? Because you just called him the love of your life, bud." A pregnant silence filled the small space between them as Kurt's jaw dropped open a little and he stared out the window, not really knowing what to say, because he didn't really understand what he had just said.

"I'm sorry Kurt," Burt finally broke the stony silence. "I'm sorry he hurt you like that."

"It's okay Dad." Kurt said, and nothing else was said until Carol greeted Kurt as he walked into his family room.


End file.
